Green as Sin
by Dartxni
Summary: A mutantphobic girl must face the fact of her own green tinged skin. A homophobic girl must face the fact of her own sexuality.
1. Garden

**Garden**

I have taken refuge in my garden, away from the harsh shadows of my fathers reproaching eyes, the pitying gaze of my mother, and the stern look of the priest, who would not let me hide, no matter that I ached to turn away. If only I was invisible, I would rather have been invisible than this.

"Katherine, you must prey with me." The Father Daniel laid his large hand upon my head. I sat upon a green couch wishing that my green skin would blend into it.

"In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary, Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel, of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints, and powerful in the holy authority of our ministry, we confidently undertake to repulse the attacks and deceits of the devil."

I bit my lip, putting all the force of my mind into the prayer. I wished to cast myself from my own skin. But I opened my eyes, I had not changed; I was still as emerald as the sea glass bracelet I wore about my arm.

"Mr. Jameson, Mrs.," He nodded his head at my mother. "There is nothing more I can do. Recite the rosary, ask for Gods forgiveness and help in this trial."

My mother sobbed. I fled the room.

I dig my naked toes into the dark loam of the friendly earth, hoping to hide my shame. My garden, my home, what can I do? Have I sinned that I am cursed so? There are people I have known my whole life who say that mutants are demons. At the same time, the debate rages at school as religion and science continue to fight, as mutants claim they are the natural next step in evolution. Looking at my green skin I cannot see the mutation as a blessing; it is only a curse, and I cannot help but believe I have brought it upon myself. But what have I done that caused my sin to reveal itself on my skin. I have not lied, disobeyed my parents, or spoken heresy aloud. I do not even take the Lord God's name in vain?

A sick feeling invades my heart. It had happened a year ago, and so much I had forced it from my mind that I almost forgot it. But I had confessed and repented. Could that one transgression have doomed me?

**A/N **Thanks for those that voted. As you can see, this is the version that I kept. Please keep reviewing.


	2. What she had done

_

* * *

"Hey Kat, you want to come in?" Rebecca stood at the door at the bottom of the stairs that led up to her family's apartment._

_"Yeah…sure." Katherine tried to pick up her backpack and her sleeping bag and the gift she had brought for Rebecca at the same time but only managed to drop them all at once._

_"Hey, let me get that." Rebecca swooped and grabbed the gift and Katherine's backpack. "What did you get me?" she said, shaking the box lightly. _

_Whatever it was rattled in the box._

_Katherine smiled and shook her head. "You'll see."_

_They arrived at Rebecca's floor. Rebecca's mother opened the door and ushered them inside. It had been Rebecca's 14th birthday last Thursday, but Katherine had been unable to attend, being at the time a little sick and not wanting to spread it. Today was the last weekend day before school began again, and Kat and Rebecca were going to celebrate with a sleep over. Rebecca put the backpack in the corner and the present on the table. She hugged Katherine._

"_I'm so glad you came!"_

"_I'm glad you invited me! 14, already!"_

"_I know!"_

_

* * *

_

_The girls had already eaten dinner, pizza, and now Rebecca was opening her present._

_"I can't wait to see…Oh My God! You made me a puppet!" _

_Which was what Katherine had done. It was a little boy puppet on strings. It great big eyes painted on to the wooden head and curly read hair made out of yarn._

"_I love it! What is its name?"_

"_Well I always called it Robin when I was making it, but you can call him whatever you want."_

"_Robin Red-headed it is then." Rebecca hugged the puppet to herself. She put it down beside her. "Kat?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm really glad you came tonight." Rebecca took Katherine's right hand in both of her own._

"_I'm really sorry I missed your birthday." Katherine apologized._

"_No, I'm glad you here, tonight, alone, with me."_

"_I am too, Rebecca." Katherine said softly. The way Rebecca was starring intensely into her own eyes made Katherine feel strange things going on in her chest._

"_I…you're my best friend," Rebecca said. She looked down and blushed._

"_You're mine too," Katherine said hurriedly. "Do you want to watch a movie now?" she said, taking her hand back from Rebecca's grip. _

"_Kat?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I really like you."_

"_Rebecca, I like you too." Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest. She felt a little cold, and a little scared, and a little excited too. Mostly though, she just wanted this uncomfortable moment to end._

"_Kat? Can I kiss you? Please?" Rebecca looked down as she said this, and then looked up shyly at Katherine as she said her last word._

"_Rebecca…I…no…can you just not do this please?" _

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted; well I always wanted to know what it was like to be kissed. It's silly. I'm sorry for bringing it up."_

_Katherine looked at her friend, who currently looked like the definition of dejected. "You just want a kiss for your birthday present?"_

"_I…yeah."_

"_Well, I guess I can…wah" Katherine had no more than said those words and Rebecca had sat up on her knees, leaned forward and kissed Katherine. Slightly shocked, Katherine fell backward, taking Rebecca with her. Rebecca landed on top of her. They looked at each other, both their hear rates moving very fast. Rebecca tried to sit up but Katherine pulled her down again and this time initiated the kiss, which Rebecca responded to. _

_Thoughts like,_ this is not just a birthday kiss_ and_ I kind of like this_ flitted through Katherine's mind. Finally one thought had her pushing Rebecca off her; _I'm kissing my best friend and she is a girl.

"_Sorry… can I get some water?"_

"_Yeah, I'll get you a cup."_

_

* * *

_

_The two girls maintained a distance from each other for the rest of the night, even sitting on the far opposite sides of the couch as they watched two scary movies. Katherine found a few times, especially in the scarier parts, that she really would rather be touching Rebecca, but managed to keep herself from it. Then, when they went to bed that night, Rebecca asked her if she wouldn't mind sleeping in her bed. _

_"I'm kind of freaked out," she said._

_"Yeah, me too."_

* * *

_The next morning, Katherine woke up green._

* * *


End file.
